Nightmares
by Gaiasole
Summary: Myrcella Baratheon pronto sería coronada en la ciudad de Dorne, su prometido Trystane no parece conforme con la decisión pues casarse con la futura reina del Trono de Hierro se le antojaba lo más parecido a una pesadilla, una a la que ambos se verían enfrentados y que se tornaba en forma de dragón. One Shot. Terminado.


Doran sonrió con beneplácito a su hija Arianne, su pequeña princesa tenía la apariencia y la belleza suficiente para que los bardos cantaran sobre ella, pero eso no hacía que se engañara respecto a la morena, detrás de los suaves rasgos su pequeña había desarrollado un carácter calculador, un temperamento imprudente y una inteligencia que se veía nublada por su sed de aventura, igual que su madre estaba decidida hacer su voluntad. Y por esta vez el cumpliría con esa voluntad.

—¿Entonces será coronada padre?

—Sí hija mía, Myrcella Baratheon será coronada aquí en Dorne.

: ✭ :

**NIGHTMARES**

✭ : ✭ : ✭ : ✭ : ✭ : ✭

POR: GAIASOLE

✭ : ✭ : ✭

_Este fic participa en el reto 12 "¿Y si...?" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_

_¿Que hubiese pasado si los planes de Arianne hubiesen llegado a buen término y Myrcella hubiese sido coronada en Dorne?_

**PERSONAJES DE GEORGE R.R MARTIN**

✭ : ✭

Myrcella río por la pantomima hecha por Trystane, la princesa sabía que estaba teniendo uno de esos ataques de risa tontos que tanto molestaban a su madre, en más de una ocasión la reina Cersei la había retado por no mostrar mayor recato ante el más prestigioso del los ser o el más humilde de los sirvientes de palacio, y aunque no extrañaba los regaños a veces todavía se encontraba recordando a su lagrimosa madre el día que se despidió de desembarco de la rey.

—Cómo me gustaría enseñarte los Jardines del Agua pero padre dice que de momento el no regresará a ello y que no hay una razón para que tú o yo vayamos a ellos.

—Después de mi viaje en barco no me entusiasma mucho estar más cerca del mar.

Respondió la princesa a Trystane, él la observó con atención mientras ella pensaba en lo bochornoso de su viaje, todavía recordaba las nauseas que había tenido por el olor inherente al barco y como había devuelto casi hasta sus entrañas en su barril. Su tío Tyrion la había advertido que los viajes en barco no eran demasiado divertidos pero que por el bien del trono de su hermano era mejor mantener las cosas en paz con los hijos del Sol.

Le agradaba su tío, mucho más de lo que le agradaba su hermano ahora muerto. Por eso le parecía injusto que persiguieran a su tío preferido cuando todos, excepto tal vez su madre, estaban mejor sin Joffrey. No quería a su hermano y ciertamente el nunca le había dado razones para creer que él la quisiera a ella o Tommen.

—Te has quedado callada –pronuncio el más joven de príncipes de Dorne siguiendo con su mirada oscura los movimientos de la bella princesa de poniente.

—Estaba pensando en jugar un poco de Sitrang.

—¿Entonces me estás invitando?

Myrcella sonrió mientras uno de los sirvientes se encargaba de traer el tablero que quedo dispuesto sobre la superficie plana de la mesa en dónde ella había estado desayunando hasta la llegada de su prometido. Había aprendido el juego nada más al llegar a Dorne, Trystane había insistido en que se trataba de un juego de estrategia, le había enseñado a usar cada una de las diez piezas que lo conformaban, una de las figura de los lanceros le había recordado al tío Jaime. Empezaban a colocar sus piezas cuando una acalorada Arianne entró a la estancia.

—¡No es momento de estar jugando! –manifestó la princesa mirando de reojo a Ser Arys Oakheart que como siempre vigilaba de cerca a la niña de diez años—. Trystane te dije que no le enseñaras ese molesto juego.

—Si lo dijiste –confirmo él mientras con la mirada le decía lo poco que le importaba lo que hubiera dicho.

Arianne ignoró a su hermano y se acercó hasta Myrcella acariciando las suaves ondulaciones rubias de la pupila de su padre, con regocijo noto como su hermano se tensaba mientras ella pasaba una de sus manos por el suave rostro de la hija de Robert Baratheon. Sabía que su hermano estaba deseando tener más edad para acariciar de esa y otras formas a la bella princesa.

—Os tengo muy buenas noticias –dijo por fin mientras se alejaba de los chicos hasta acercarse a ser Arys para rozar disimuladamente al caballero que la miraba con promesas que solo se hacían de un amante a otro—. Mi padre a consentido tu coronación princesa, dentro de dos días en Dorne todos sabrán que la futura reina del trono de Hierro se encuentra en Lanza de Sol.

✭ : ✭

Trystane camina cabizbajo rumbo a sus aposentos, el joven príncipe no parecía muy conforme con la noticia que su hermana había estado pregonado todo ese día, con pensamientos rencorosos contra su hermana se encerró en su cuarto después de haber pretextado sentirse mal del estómago, todo ello para poder evitar la cena de esa noche.

En general el no sentía mucho aprecio por las mujeres, no tenía mucha edad cuando se dio cuenta que todas ellas eran poco confiables, primero su madre que se había largado en cuanto su hijo favorito había sido enviado como paje y escudero lejos de Lanza de Sol, después estaba su hermana que siempre estaba intentando tener mayor relevancia que la de su señor padre y otros tanto ejemplos lo había visto en sus primas, las serpientes de arena tan tramposas y taimadas como el titulo que las acompañaba.

No, ciertamente las mujeres no lo habían cautivado, por eso, cuando su padre le anunció que sería prometido a Myrcella Baratheon no dejo de pensar en su mala suerte. Él día que su prometida piso Dorne él tuvo que tragar fuerte al verla, se sintió igual de desprotegido que la primera vez que blandió una espada, una sensación de vacío y emoción que le recorría el cuerpo. No había palabras o poemas suficientes para describir la belleza que descubrió en Myrcella. La futura reina.

—¡Maldición!

Él no deseaba un reinado, no para él y no para ella. Desanimado ante la idea de gobernar esa pocilga llamada Desembarco del Rey se dejo caer en su cama, hundiendo su rostro contra la almohada pensó en que hasta esa mañana el día parecía luminoso. Pasaron horas antes de su angustia creciera de tal forma que permanecer impasible se tornará en una tortura. Con cuidado se dirigió a las habitaciones del señor de Lanza de Sol.

Él carácter prudente y reflexivo de su padre tal vez calmaría sus temores, acercándose a las habitaciones aprecio como este charlaba con Ser Areo Hotah que era quién hablaba en ese momento, su voz era inconfundible, grave con el acento de Norvos que muchos habían escuchado antes de ver su muerte a manos del guardián de su padre.

—Todo esta dispuesto mi señor, Myrcella Baratheon será coronada y después entregada a la hija del dragón.

Trystane pensó que las pesadillas en las que había estado pensando de pronto se tornaban más oscuras, más peligrosas, él sabía sobre el juego de tronos. Y también había escuchado sobre Daenerys Targaryen. Tardo en darse cuenta que su padre ahora continuaba la conversación, el príncipe gobernante de Dorne ahora hablaba con una voz tan fría que el apenas si reconoció.

—Oberyn se habría sentido orgulloso, por fin veremos caer a los Lannister, entregaremos a la hija del rey usurpador de la misma forma que ellos entregaron a nuestra Elia. Hay algo lirico en todo ello Areo, tal vez debamos hacer igual que los malditos leones y envolver su cuerpo muerto a los pies de la madre de dragones.

Asqueado por la imagen que su padre describía el joven príncipe alejo sus pasos. Regreso a su habitación y recostándose en su cama durmió entre pesadillas.

✭ : ✭

—Debemos marcharnos.

Myrcella miro a Trystane con curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de broma presentaba el príncipe?

—En un día más o tal vez esta misma noche.

—¿Y a dónde iremos? –le preguntó risueña sin creer que sus palabras no fueran otra cosa que una mofa con intención de hacerla reír.

Él pareció darse cuenta que sus palabras eran poco tomadas en serio, miro con tristeza la confianza de ella, sus rasgos suaves bajo el Sol de Dorne, ella creía en el pero el mismo no se tenía suficiente estima para aceptar que carecía de un plan o una idea que los sacará de Dorne.

—¿Te gustan los sueños?

La pregunta hecha en un tono tan suave hizo pensar a Myrcella que contenía alguna trampa que no conseguía descifrar. Pero bueno, ella seguiría el camino que el príncipe le planteaba.

—Sí, me gustan.

Trystane entonces tomo su mano y depositando un suave beso en los nudillos de está se juro que él se encargaría de cumplir uno de esos sueños dónde ambos triunfaban ante la adversidad a la que pronto se verían enfrentados.

**FIN**

Gracias por comentar! n_ñ

Hasta otra Historia.


End file.
